


Будем друзьями

by Red_Carpet



Series: Нервы [1]
Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Songfic, Teenagers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 20:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19180651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Carpet/pseuds/Red_Carpet
Summary: Когда Салли на признание Трэвиса предлагает остаться друзьями, они оба чувствуют, что это был плохой выбор.





	Будем друзьями

      Когда Салли на признание Трэвиса предлагает остаться друзьями, они оба чувствуют, что это был плохой выбор.  
  
      Трэвис откровенно жалел о том, что осмелился рассказать всю правду, невесть на что рассчитывая. Фишер выглядел удивлённо даже сквозь плотный протез, некоторое время молча, не находя никаких слов для ответа на это скомканное «ты мне нравишься». Осень сгущалась вокруг них грязной листвой, прохладным ветром и школьными звонками, пока они стояли возле чёрного выхода из школы, решив обсудить это именно там.  
  
      Было слишком тяжело собирать слова даже в самые короткие предложения, и практически ничего из того, что он хотел сказать Салли, не было сказано. А ведь он старался, собирался с мыслями, несколько раз обдумывал, что такого Салли заслуживает услышать от него, Трэвиса Фелпса, который с таким усердием доставал его весь учебный год, не жалея кулаков и ругательств всякий раз, когда они случайно пересекались в школьных коридорах или просто оказывались в одном месте одновременно.  
  
      Он знал, что не получит согласия, но все равно надеялся, что Салли хотя бы даст ему шанс, пусть вместо этого Фишер, как и ожидалось, просто предложил ему остаться друзьями и попытаться сдружиться, прекращая вражду. Никаких нежностей, никаких «давай попробуем», ничего подобного. Только твёрдый отказ, их минутное молчание, топот школьников неподалеку и четырнадцать пятьдесят пять на экране маленькой раскладушки.  
  
      Они расходятся минут через десять, и максимум, что Фишер позволяет на прощание — короткие объятия меньше чем на секунду. Трэвис чувствует себя странно хорошо даже после такого краткого жеста, но уходит домой с каким-то подозрительным чувством, словно его в чем-то обманули или вовсе использовали.  
  
      До Салли же осознание ситуации приходит только спустя пару дней, когда они как-то пересеклись взглядами на уроках.  
  
      Он начал жалеть о собственном выборе, когда понял, что слишком часто воспроизводит тот разговор у себя в голове, представляя, как бы все закончилось, если бы он все же согласился на его предложение хотя бы попробовать сойтись.  
  
      Что ж, похоже, он ошибся.  
  
      И ошибся хотя бы потому, что уже через несколько дней обнаруживает, что он до странности рьяно пытается найти общий язык с Фелпсом, которого смущали любые попытки Фишера поговорить о каких-нибудь глупостях или даже просто вопросы по учёбе.  
  
      Всё развивалось очень вяло, неловко и сквозь дичайшее смущение. Салли не был таким уж опытным в плане отношений — у него никого до этого не было, а Эшли, пусть и была милой и чуткой, всё же предпочла остаться подругой, намеренно не заводя разговоров о том, что между ними происходит. Посоветоваться с Ларри по этому поводу Салли тоже не мог — Джонсон, в отличие от него, такое не прощал и прощать не планирует, до сих пор относясь к блондину достаточно предвзято и презрительно.  
  
      Ларри не мог представить Трэвиса терпимым и сдержанным, а Салли не мог представить, что однажды будет этого добиваться.  
  
      Разговоры во время уроков станут обычным делом, пусть одноклассники всегда будут странно коситься на этих двоих: ботан и задира почему-то терпят друг друга и даже нормально общаются. Без ссор, выкриков и тем более драк, как это было раньше. Всё до странности адекватно и прилично, так, словно не было никаких придирок, постоянных стычек и разборок с Ларри после школы.  
  
      Костяшки Трэвиса подозрительно целые, Бог знает сколько не болят и не алеют от свежих ссадин.  


***

  
  
      Трэвис чувствует, что совершил ошибку, признавшись Салли так поздно. Всё наладилось пусть и не сразу, но вполне себе хорошо и стремительно, и вся неловкость будничных разговоров в школе со временем сошла на нет, хотя он всё так же не подходил к Фишеру, пока тот разговаривал с Эшли, Тоддом, и, упаси Господи, Ларри.  
  
      Учителя с опаской замечают, что Фелпс стал слишком спокойным.  
  
      Зима надвигается лениво и вяло, жалея снега декабрьскими утрами, однако щедро подмораживая крохотные озёра, лишённые листвы деревья и кончики пальцев.  
  
      Фелпс в какой-то момент вновь загорается надеждой, мол, может, у них всё-таки что-нибудь получится. Не сразу, не в этом месяце и, может, даже не в этом году. Но он может постараться, раскрыться, зашагать навстречу Фишеру, который так непривычно настойчиво тянулся к нему, словно бы с раскрытыми для объятий руками, как бы говоря «ну же, Трэвис, это все совсем неспроста».  
  
      Он надеется, мечтает, ждёт, старается пересилить свой скверный характер и страх перед отцом.  
  
      И Салли тоже проникается какой-то глупой надеждой, игнорируя странный трепет. Он знает, что это из-за Трэвиса, и в очередной раз понимает, что очень ошибся, отказав тогда, когда мог согласиться.  
  
      И откуда в нём столько желания изменить собственное решение?  
  
      Ларри не доволен тем, что Салли общается с Трэвисом. Он продолжает повторять и напоминать, насколько ужасно вёл себя этот светловолосый выродок, сколько крови выпил и сколько нервов вытрепал по самое не хочу, но Фишер его игнорирует, даже не зная, почему ему не хочется это слушать.  
  
      И с каких пор их с Ларри мнения вообще разнятся настолько, что Джонсон на это злится, чуть ли не крича на него, раз за разом повторяя, что это нужно прекратить прямо сейчас?  
  
      В итоге шатен успокаивается через пару дней, и Фишер даже позволяет себе поверить, что всё в порядке, а заботливый лучший друг с горечью, но принял всё происходящее, как в понедельник он замечает, что у Трэвиса снова разбитые костяшки и нос. И — Салли очень не хочет это признавать, не хочет ругаться и кричать, — у Ларри руки тоже сбиты в кровь.  
  
      Произошло это совсем недавно, потому что Трэвис опоздал на урок, наверное, вытирая кровь с лица, а Ларри поспешил пройти по коридору, якобы не заметив Фишера, пряча от него свои руки. Салли делает глубокий вдох и…  
  
      И терпеливо ждёт окончания первого урока, чтобы подловить лучшего друга и накричать на него прямо в коридоре, не обращая внимание ни на Тодда, ни на Эш, которая просила успокоиться и Салли, и Ларри. Джонсон никак не мог перестать вспоминать то, как относился к ним всем Трэвис раньше, и то и дело говорил, что он не может понять, что вообще творится в голове у Салли, раз уж он так рьяно защищает его. Фишер тоже не может понять, но легче от этого не становилось.  
  
      Он просто запутался.  
  
***  
  
      Трэвис чувствует, что совершил ошибку, когда не настоял на своем вовремя.  
  
      Салли спрашивает, сделал ли это с ним Ларри, и Трэвис молчит. Он знает, что Салли уже всё понял. Он знает, что Салли и Ларри поссорились. Он всё это знает — это видно по тому, как виновато на него смотрит Фишер, как устало он вздыхает, боясь сделать что-то не так.  
  
      Они остаются в классе, когда все уходят на перемену, и, что странно, Ларри даже не заходит к нему. Даже не наградил хотя бы одной жалкой смс-кой, оставив наедине с Трэвисом и светом дешёвых школьных ламп. За окном ещё светло, и снег застилает собой маленькие козырьки окон снаружи, холодно поблескивая. Салли на пару секунд отвлекается, чтобы посмотреть на это первое проявление настоящей зимы, а потом снова глядит на Трэвиса и на его руки.  
  
      Ему становится как-то нехорошо, странно, волнительно, и мир вокруг сделался безмолвным, тихим, даже неосязаемым, словно не существует никакого пространства, а только лишь они вдвоём, и Фишер позволяет себе непростительную наглость — он тянется своей рукой к руке Фелпса, и тот сначала удивляется, нахмурившись, а потом успокаивается. У Салли тонкие порезанные руки с маленькими ладонями, а у Трэвиса длинные пальцы и шрамы от драк.  
  
— Больно? — спрашивает Салли с теплой хрипотцой в голосе, прикасаясь пальцами ладони блондина, намереваясь переплести пальцы.  
  
       _Да._  
  
— Нет, — отвечает ему парень в своем извечном розовом свитере с фиолетовыми полосами, и в следующую секунду забывает, что вообще происходило всё прошедшие годы с ним и с миром в целом. К черту глобальное потепление, к черту то, сколько лесов будет вырублено к трехтысячному году. Насрать на войны, на чужие проблемы, на отца, на то, каким гадом он вырос.  
  
      Салли держит его за руку, чувствуя, что это уже не просто ошибка, а что-то неправильное, и Трэвис млеет.  
  
— Прости его. Пожалуйста, — тихо просит юноша с голубыми хвостиками, положив голову на плечо собеседнику. Трэвис готов терпеть боль от разбитых костяшек хоть целый день, если Салли захочет держать его за руку именно столько. Ему так тяжело принять это странное чувство, этот щекочущий душу и нервы трепет в груди, то, как они теперь близко друг к другу, и как все смазано, слащаво, приторно.  
  
      Трэвис склоняет голову набок так, чтобы упереться ею в затылок Салли.  
  
      Это настолько странно.  
  
— Уже, Фишер.  
  
      После этого всё пошло по пизде.  
  
***  
  
      Салли с Эшли договорились ещё неделю назад сходить к озеру и посидеть там вдвоём ближе к восьми вечера, но вчера преподаватель по алгебре сказал, что на следующем занятии у них будет контрольный тест. И дело не в том, что Салли к нему нужно готовиться — у него нет проблем с учебой, и об этом помнят многие его одноклассники, скрипя зубами. Дело в том, что у Фишера просто появился повод позвать Трэвиса к себе — нужно же помочь другу, так ведь?  
  
      Хотя…  
  
      Какие они друзья?..  
  
      Трэвису кажется, что он совершил ошибку, согласившись на это предложение, но всё равно шагает к апартаментам, не обращая на то, как хруст снега под ногами отдавался в голове гулким эхом, словно перед глазами всё поплыло, а уши заложило.  
  
      Однако в какой-то момент он все же обнаруживает себя уже около 402 квартиры, уже собираясь постучаться в злосчастную дверь. Фелпс нервничает, понимая, что в этот раз они с Салли будут только вдвоём, и не в школьном классе, а у него дома. Пусть и с учебником по алгебре, но ведь вдвоём же, безо всяких там Джонсонов и Кемпбеллов. Душу не то чтобы греет, а прямо обжигает любая мысль об этом-  
  
— Ох, прости, — виновато пробормотал Салли, что так некстати открыл дверь, вырывая Трэвиса из неловких раздумий. — А я уже хотел выходить за тобой.  
  
      Трэвис тысячу раз видел Фишера в этом огромном чёрном свитере, но только сейчас, понимая, что они проведут не один час вместе, заметил, что именно в нём Фишер выглядит уязвимее всего. Маленький, беззащитный, с такими тонкими руками, которые кое-как, но держат тяжелую гитару, которая сейчас стояла в его комнате, куда Салли как раз и повел Фелпса.  
  
      И Салли знает, что сделает нихуевую такую ошибку, если сейчас просто пойдет к шкафу за учебником, а потом несколько часов будет объяснять ему уже пройденный материал. За окном зима в полном разгаре, с сугробами, покрытыми снегом деревьями и крышами домов, с краснощекими прохожими и кривыми снеговиками во дворах. Пальцы мёрзнут сквозь перчатки, а шарфик быстро намокает от крупных снежинок, и хочется только кутаться в самые тёплые свитера, а не заниматься алгеброй.  
  
      Салли даже не спрашивает у Трэвиса, реально ли у него такие проблемы с этим предметом и нужна ли ему помощь, а просто садится рядом с ним на кровать, в очередной раз упираясь головой ему в плечо.  
  
      Нужно сделать это сегодня, и, конечно, прямо сейчас, но теперь уже Салли не может выдавить из себя ни слова, вместо этого переложив ногу на кровать и упершись в неё руками. Если Трэвис ещё не остыл к нему, то у него ещё есть шанс что-то изменить. Он не понимает, чего хочет, и хочет ли вообще. Он чувствует себя странно, но совсем не плохо, и ему хочется держаться с ним за руки почаще, даже если они разбиты о чье-то лицо или стены.  
  
      Даже если он грубый, нелюдимый и замкнутый. Даже если они ещё недостаточно знают друг друга.  
  
      Они могут хотя бы попробовать, а потом, быть может, что-нибудь и получится.  
  
      Но время идет, а Салли так ничего и не произносит, вместо этого потянувшись к опешившему Трэвису, который не сразу, но обнял его в ответ. Всё оказалось гораздо сложнее, чем можно было себе представить.  


***

  
  
      Салли не отстраняется от Трэвиса ровно до тех пор, пока не решает, что было бы неплохо сделать чай или какао. Он надеялся, что всё-таки осмелится задать волнующий его вопрос, но, похоже, переоценил свои возможности и смелость, и в итоге просто потратил драгоценное время, сбив Фелпса с толку и только сильнее запутав их обоих.  
  
      Он ошибся, посчитав, что всё так просто.  
  
      Трэвис не мог разобраться в произошедшем, в самом деле не понимая, что вообще творится с Салли, и почему он так странно себя повёл именно сейчас. Он сам предложил помочь ему с алгеброй, сам же позвал к себе, и в итоге он даже ничего про алгебру не спрашивал, вместо этого потянувшись к нему обниматься. Они даже не разговаривали, и эти посиделки можно смело называть неловкими.  
  
      Просто ебануться какими неловкими.  
  
      За временем никто из них особо не следил, но в какой-то момент телефон Салли завибрировал на тумбочке возле кровати. Сам Фишер отправился на кухню, предупредив Трэвиса, что скоро будет, но про телефон, видимо, он просто забыл, переволновавшись от несостоявшегося разговора.  
  
      Звонила Эшли.  
  
      Да, она все же так ждала этой встречи, и она безумно хотела этот зимний вечер провести с Салли возле того маленького озерца, обрамленного заснеженными деревьями и сугробами. Только вот сам Салли за это время успел тысячу раз передумать и решить, что этим зимним вечером можно не только мерзнуть снаружи, но и провести время со своим другом дома.  
  
      Никакие они не друзья.  
  
      Трэвису, конечно, совсем не хочется, чтобы они разговаривали, но лучше уже поступить по-честному и не выглядеть уродом в глазах Фишера, чем показать себя эгоистом, когда всё начало налаживаться. Он берет мобильник в руки и шагает из спальни на кухню, минуя гостиную, в которой удобно строился Гизмо, смотря какую-то военную передачу по телевизору.  
  
      Странности в апартаментах — обычное дело, так что он никак на это не реагирует.  
  
— Она звонит тебе, — изрекает он, и Салли обращает на него внимание. Смотрит сначала на него, а потом на телефон. Молчит секунды три, словно бы обдумывая, будет ли оно того стоить, после чего, забрав его у Трэвиса, просто положил на столешницу, ничего не произнося. Эшли продолжала названивать, но Фишер решил, что сегодня они точно не встретятся, а если вечер закончится лучше, чем начался, то потом и не будет необходимости переться с ней в самые ебеня этого мира ради того, чтобы почувствовать себя нужным хотя бы на полчаса.  
  
— Я уже занят, — оправдывает себя Салливан, заметив, насколько был удивлён этому действию Трэвис. Он-то знал Салли только как примерного мальчика. Странного, но примерного, прям изобилующего добротой и дружелюбием мальчика, который ему так нравится.  
  
      Мальчика, который стоял рядом с ним, точно чего-то ожидая, и далеко не спроста не заговорив с Эшли, которая, если верить слухам, была ему очень дорога.  
  
      Охх, Господи, Трэвис совершил бы просто чудовищную ошибку, если бы не воспользовался предоставившимся шансом. Да, в первый раз у него мало что получилось, но, быть может, сейчас дела будут немного лучше?.. Тем более, Салли сам не свой в последнее время.  
  
      Конечно, они не так уж и крепко общаются, да и сегодняшний вечер — первый, когда они вместе и не в школе, но ведь попытаться же можно. Кто знает, что случится завтра или даже через несколько часов. Кто знает, что они будут писать друг другу в смс-ках, как часто, в какое время суток, или, быть может, они вообще будут просто разговаривать ночи напролёт, шепча в телефон самые странные мысли и сны. Может, через пару дней они снова соберутся вместе, и Салли уснет, положив голову ему на плечо, и он растеряется, замерев.  
  
      Но они точно никогда не будут друзьями, потому что друзья не хотят кричать от желания держаться за руки, обнимать друг друга и целоваться, сняв твёрдый протез.  
  
      Друзья не смотрят друг на друга так, как Салли смотрит на Трэвиса или Трэвис смотрит на Салли.  
  
      Друзья не ведут себя так.  
  
      Друзья не переходят эту черту.  
  
      У них не трясутся руки, не гудит голова от волнения, они не хотят провалиться сквозь землю или закурить прямо в комнате, чтобы унять нервы. Они не боятся ответов на определённые вопросы, они никогда не робеют, завидев друг друга, и их не ломает от раздирающего трепета и нежности.  
  
      И они прекрасно понимают, когда влюбляются по уши, даже не замечая, насколько же это, блять, очевидно и просто.  
  
— Будем друзьями? — спрашивает Трэвис, на что Фишер реагирует сразу же, даже не задумываясь над ответом.  
  
— Ни за что, — отвечает Салли, и, возможно, это был первый раз в его жизни, когда он видел, как улыбается Фелпс.  
  
      И ничего странного не было в том, что такие  _не-друзья_  провели этот заснеженный вечер уже не так неловко, как начали, пусть и продолжили обниматься, ни разу не вспомнив ни про Эшли, ни про завтрашний тест по алгебре. Совершенно не странно то, что абсолютные  _не-друзья_  подолгу держатся за руки, когда уличные фонари с грязно-рыжим светом заставляют снег мерцать, точно бриллианты или звёзды. И даже если это случится в школе, в этом не будет ни капли чего-то ненормального или подозрительного.  
  
      Друзья не целуются и не трогают друг друга.  
  
      А Трэвис и Салли кто угодно, но не друзья.


End file.
